Hard Luck
Hard Luck is the second episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Plot The rangers are still trying to adapt to their new powers. Nomas takes advantage of this. Can they stop evil, when all odds are against them? Synopsis The rangers are in a region of geysers, what is known today as Yellowstone. They're trying to find out if the geysers can be stopped. Snow Prince is arguing with Taranee. He loved her spunk and attitude. No one has ever treated him like this because of his royal status. He wants the geysers to stop freeze and stop blowing. Taranee wants the geysers to remain how they are. She was fierce. Snow Prince was stubborn. Their arguing brought them closer. Snow Prince was making his first friend. Bloom, Shark Fire, and Ent were watching the geysers erupt. Watching the eruption was peaceful and mesmerising. However, Bloom's Empathy made her sense Shark Fire's sorrow. He was thinking of Animalia. Maybe the geysers reminded him of Tinge. She used her Emotion Inducement to make him the peaceful seclusion he felt in Tinge. He automatically felt better. She felt the ground shake. This wasn't good. Ent felt the ground shake. How was this possible? The ground was always stable. He didn't know ground could shake. Bloom commanded them to move, fast. Bloom flew away. Shark Fire grabbed him and jumped far. They nearly missed the big geyser. Shark Fire was glad he had reacted in time. He wouldn't have been hurt. Shark Fire was used to the pain of burning from all his time on Sona. However, Ent was a resident of the Planet of Trees. Trees couldn't survive burns. Ent thanked him and said, "A second later, I would've been firewood." Shark Fire still didn't know how Ent stayed so positive and humorous. He had almost died and had a smile on. Not that his optimism was a bad thing. That was one of the things that made Ent so charming. He looked around for Bloom. However, he couldn't find her. He also couldn't find Snow Prince or Taranee. Where were they? Taranee didn't know good guys could have so much personality. Weren't they all supposed to be about justice, honor, and all of that heroic nonsense? However, all of the rangers had personality. They weren't simply heroes. Snow Prince was a stubborn prince. Bloom didn't always use her powers responsibly. Ent was more of a jester than a hero. Shark Fire cared more for peace than justice. They weren't just noble warriors. They were people. Something her dark past wouldn't let her see when she killed so many. Finally, the rangers were separated. They didn't know who he was. He was the general behind the scenes. He spent weeks perfecting the monster. Congratulations rangers. You're going to face your first monster. Snow Prince stopped arguing with Taranee. She asked, "Do you finally agree?" He said, "No, but where are the others?" He scanned the area. No sign of them. They said they were just going to wander and explore. Did they wander too far? Or did the Cyclobots get to them? Bloom tried to find the others. She thought that the others were following her. Suddenly, she heard a cackle. She turned around to see a dragon. Her Emotion Aura let her gain power from his arrogance. He opened his mouth and out came thick amounts of smoke. Bloom's eyes started burning. She started coughing. She morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger. Sagon simply smiled. The yin yang on his chest started turning. Bloom couldn't see straight. She tried to find the monster. Little did she know that Sagon went to find his next targets. Ent wondered where Bloom was. If only there was a sign. Shark Fire pointed towards a cloud of smoke far away. Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Episodes Category:Haridva